fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit
Bandits are common enemies in the Super Mario series. They are generic and seem to be similar to Shy Guys wearing masks that are never taken off, they are thieves by trade and when in battle they often steal your items (as they are most common in the RPG games). Bandits started appearing in the Yoshi Series. Appearance Bandits are humanoid, Shy Guy-like creatures dressing in hooded robes with large, white circular masks covering their faces revealing only small beady eyes and thin lipless mouths. They are somewhat taller and more thin than regular Shy Guys and have a unique mask. Generally, common bandits wear blue robes but others wear red robes to set themselves apart. Super Mario MHL A Bandit appears as a playable character in Super Mario NHL. ''Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Soul'' Bandits filled their large role in Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Soul. A blue Bandit named Robbie joined Mario on Chapter 2 on the quest to save the world. Blue Bandits are also commonly seen in Island Port City. In Mario and Luigi's first walk in the city, in search for Goombert, a sick Bandit with his bulging cheeks zooms near them, and making them dizzy. Mario, along with Goomben, is able to follow the Bandit near the trash can and reveals that the Bandit is seasick. Several other Bandits live in Island Port City, namely Andy and Snatch. There was a Chapter 2 boss, who was a Badge Bandit named Filchet. He kidnaps the second Pixie, Sparkles, and uses her to transform into a flaming creature known as Hotshot. There are also Bandits in Chapter 1, where they are infected with random Viruses along with Koopas and Shy Guys. A blue Bandit named Axel is affected with a nervous breakdown, probably caused by a Green Virus (BatterBrain). Mario 3D World Bandits appear in Mario 3D World as Ground enemies. This game also introduces the Bandit Mask/Bandit Mario and a new Bandit called Violet Bandit. Bandit's Manual Description These masked men run around to steal your things- if they get you, you'll lose your power-up, or maybe some coins! '' Violet Bandit's Manual Description ''It's a Bandit! They run around carrying 1-Ups, 3-Ups or 10-Ups, but if they see you, they'll run! Killing one will get you a Bandit Mask. Super Mario: Tournament Fighters A blue Bandit appears in Super Mario: Tournament Fighters as a playable character. WarioWare: Overdrive! A blue Bandit appeared in WarioWare: Overdrive! as the one of the playable characters. Unlike other Bandits in 3D Mario games, his design resembles a chibified combination of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and mostly Paper Mario. In the anime Bandits appear in the Paper Mario anime series. A blue Bandit named Buster was the one of Mario's main partners. They also appear in the 1996 anime series The World of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island!, where they played major roles. One example is the Bandit who played Mini-Battles (referred in the anime as "Bandit Games"), voiced by James Carter Cathcart, who was notable for voicing Gary Oak from Pokémon. Gallery Bandit PM.png|A red Bandit in Paper Mario. Bandit YBA.png blue bandit.png Red_Bandit.png|A Red Bandit Bandit 3D.png Bandit..png Bandit1.png|A Bandit from Mario 3D World. Violetbandit.png|A Violet Bandit from Mario 3D World. 120px-Bandit New.png|Pink Bandit 120px-Bandit New (1).png|Red Shy Guy 120px-Bandit New (2).png|Green Bandit 120px-Bandit_New (2)s. Png|Yellow Bandit Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Stubs Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Shy Guys Category:Mario Species Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Paper Mario Series Category:Bandits Category:Theives and Bandits Category:Thieves